My Grovyle Ren
by Flicker the Charmander
Summary: This is a romantic story set in some made up region I'll get to later... The story uses my Human OC, Green (not from the Manga), and Ren (I always name my Grovyles Ren).


Ren. How do I describe her? Heh. Where do I start?

I could start at her long and flowing leaf that was so gorgeous in the summer sun.

Or I could start at her kind and beautiful look she always had on.

Or maybe I could start at her body? Yes… That beautifully shaped body. I can still imagine it now. Even… Even though it pains me to think about it… I still love her.

But… None of those things were the thing I loved most about her… The thing I loved most about her… was her voice.

"Green! Green come on! Wake up!" A sweet voice shouted, waking me from my slumber.

I groaned and opened my eyes, only to find Ren, my Grovyle, sitting atop my belly. "Er… Okay… I'm up… What is it, Ren?" I asked, sitting up and placing Ren on my lap instead of my belly.

"Well… Y-you said we would do something today… Just the two of us. You know… Since it's our anniversary… Of when we first met I believe?" Ren answered. It was obvious she was looking forward to this. Her clawed fingers twiddled with each other as she spoke and thought.

"Oh… Oh that's right…" I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I did say that didn't I? Well, happy anniversary, Ren!" I lead forward and gave her a warm hug, not really knowing what else to do at this moment. Ren instantly hugged me back, nuzzling my shoulder as she always does when we hug.

"Well, I'm going to leave the choices to you. But, just remember not to speak in public. We both know how freaked out I got when you first spoke. And we wouldn't want the general public to have the same reaction, would we?"

"No. No we wouldn't." Ren agreed.

"Well, what would _you_ like to do?"

"Can we just start with a little petting?" She asked, a barely noticeable blush creeping across her face.

"Of course we can." I say, smiling warmly. "But could you wait until after I take a shower? I gotta take one of those every chance I get. Cause, you know. I smell… a lot…" I joke, rubbing the top of her head a bit.

She nodded and climbed off of me. She handed me my bag and laid silently beside me, smiling.

'She looks so cute,' I think as I rummage through my bag. Messing up my organization of battle items and medicines and TMs. 'Wait. What am I thinking? I was warned by Professor Spruce himself that this sort of thing was forbidden. Even though I was only ten at the time, and I didn't really understand it, I'm sixteen now. I know what goes on… I know what happens… I vowed not to do that… I vowed I would nev-'

I was suddenly cut off by Ren's voice. "Green? Are you alright?"

As I snap back to reality, I notice I had pulled out several items that were not my clothes. "Er… Yeah… I'm fine… I just… Lost in thought." I finally said, pulling out my clothes, which were now on top of everything. I put the items back in my bag and grab my clothes, hurrying off to the bathroom.

I quickly closed the door, set my clothes on the seat of the toilet, stripped, and made it into the shower.

I sighed and returned to my thoughts, hoping this time I would not be interrupted. 'Let's see. Where was I?' I thought, rubbing a bar of soap over my body. 'Er, right… I was vowing that I would never have a relationship with my Pokemon… But… Maybe I can make an exception? I mean… Ren is beautiful… And today is our anniversary… So maybe at the end of the day… Maybe I can surprise her? I've definitely saved up my money enough from all our battles… So I could probably buy her something nice… Yeah… Maybe like a-'

I was interrupted yet again with Ren shouting from outside the door. "Green? Could I maybe snack on some Pecha Berries while I wait?"

"Uh. No!" I say, raising my voice for her to hear over the shower and through the door. "We're I kinda wanna take you out to eat! Just, I want to do one thing for you! Otherwise you can make all the other decisions!"

"Fine!" I heard her shout back.

I could tell she wasn't happy that I denied her her favorite berry, but I didn't want her to get full on berries before we eat.

After I had taken my shower, and gotten dressed, I walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a towel. I noticed my berry supply littered in the bed with no Pecha in sight. I sighed and looked around for Ren. I spotted her over in the corner by the room's front entrance trying to quickly scarf down her berries.

I tossed the towel aside and walked over to her. I bent down to her height when I reached her, and I gave her a cold look. "I told you no berries." I was just joking around, but I might as well have my fun while she did something she knew she wasn't supposed to.

"I-I know… I'm sorry…" She apologized.

I noticed there was one berry left. I reached over and took it. I bit into it and completely changed my look. "I'm just joking. It's okay. I'll just have to restock on our berry supply before we leave Grucha City." I say, rubbing the top of her head and chewing on the berry.

"Y-you're mean…" She mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Oh come on, don't say that. Let's just go c- Er… Let's just go to the bed so I can pet you. Like you asked." I said, picking her up in my arms and walking over to the bed.

Once at the bed, I laid myself down with Ren on top. I ran my hand down her back, pressing her long and thin leaf to her back as I do. I felt her wrap her arms around me and lean her head up on my chest. I looked down at her and smiled.

After about an hour of our petting session, and trying to wake Ren up, we finally headed out the door, and onto the streets. It was a nice and sunny day. A gentle breeze blew just enough to cool you down from the heating sun. A few anchored clouds littered the skies, too lazy to move. The people on the street outside our hotel hustled around, whether to get to work or to do something else. It as busy.

"Just, stick by me. Okay?" I say, looking down at Ren. I held a hand out to her to hold so we don't get separated in the crowd. She nodded and took my hand.

It would have been much simpler to just put her in her Pokeball, but she does not like it in there. At all. So, I just left her out of it. I allowed her to stay on my shoulder when she was a Treecko, and by my side now when she's a Grovyle. She just made the simple request one day, and I allowed it. It doesn't bother me much. I only worry when we're in situations like this with a lot of people around. I wouldn't want to lose her.

"So um… where are we going?" Ren asked as we moved through the stream of people coming at us and going with us.

"Somewhere I think you'll like." I smile.

"Hey! Hey Green! Is that you?!" A voice yelled.

"Oh Arceus… not _you_ again…" I mumbled. I looked back and saw just what I wish I hadn't. Cel, my rival, pushing his way through the crowd just to see us.

"Hey man." He said, sounding a little exhausted from making his way over to us. "What's up? How ya been? I see you're Treecko evolved. Nice to see you! What, has it been like, a week since we last met?" His words flowed from his mouth without stop. Question after question, statement after statement. And my least favorite, brag after brag.

"Oh! And the best part was Flicker blasted the Steelix in the face with his flamethrower attack! He just, tackled it down and blasted him in the face! Just like that!" Cel continued.

I finally had enough. I pulled Cel into an alleyway, Ren following close behind.

"Hey man, what gives? I'm just trying to catch up with ya."

"Look, Cel. Just leave us alone for today. Any other day I would be glad to listen to your stories, and possibly even battle you, but not today. I can't. Do you know what today is, Cel?" I asked, looking him in the eye seriously.

"Er… the eighteenth?" He asked, obviously not knowing the answer. "Of May?"

I sighed and then said, "It's the sixth anniversary of when we got our first Pokemon. And today, I wanted to do something special for Ren. You should do something for Flicker. Show him you appreciate what he has done for you. We trainers, we live in a co-existence with our Pokemon. We depend on them for someone to talk to, someone to be there, to protect us, and to bring us up when we feel down. And they depend on us for food, sometimes a purpose, and to make us happy. So I suggest you do something for Flicker." I finished my ramble in a serious tone.

"Er… Oh… Um… Yeah… I'll… I'll go do that…" Cel stuttered, obviously surprised at my outburst. He walked out of the alleyway and turned a corner. Flicker's pokeball was in his hand as he turned.

"Green…" I heard a soft voice say. I turned and saw a worried look on Ren's face. "Green… I've never seen you act like that. Are you okay?"

"I'm… fine… I just didn't want Cel to ruin our day." I said, squeezing Ren's hand slightly, then going back to our normal hold.

But I couldn't help but think after that sentence, 'Did I ruin our day, and not Cel? Just from what I said?'

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

 _ **Yay! Lovely lovely romance! I am making this strictly fluff! But er… there will be a moment where they do… stuff… BUT I WILL SKIP IT! Strictly fluff! Anyways, tell me what you think of it! R &R please! I appreciate any criticism given because I view it as a way to improve! Stay classy peeps!**_


End file.
